A Magic Marker Makes a Fun Toy
by Dib-is-My-Love-Affection
Summary: What happens when you have Will staying overnight, Jack with a bunch of magic markers, a rapist, and a friend doubting your inteligence? Im not quite sure myself. Read and find out!
1. A few Drawings No They dont Come Off

A/N: I `m going to kill something!  
  
Just so you know, I am discontinuing my other story... Extreme ... Quickness... And stuff. So. In other news... NEW STORY!!!! * Dances * Yes. Anyways...  
  
Jack/Will, Elizabeth/Norrington, Annamaria/Other  
  
I do not own Pirates of the Carrabean, (I don `t CARE if that `s spelled wrong!) or the characters, except maybe a few little people who don `t really matter. Like bartenders, waitresses, and... Stuff. Anyways, you `re probably wondering what useless junk I have got stirring in my mind now. Well... Read on and find out... Everything `s a bunch of crap brewing around in my head, so... On with the story, eh?  
  
WARNING: THIS IS SLASH!!! DON `T LIKE, DON `T READ, also, AU, Alternate Universe.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
BEEP  
  
BEEP  
  
BEEP  
  
He let his arm fly out and hit the alarm off his nightstand. The clock fell to the floor with a bang, but at least the beeping stopped. He pulled his scraggly head out of the big fluffy duvet covers, and rubbed a charcoal smeared eye with a closed fist.  
  
He blinked a few times, hoisting himself off the bed, and making his way towards the bathroom. If he was lucky, Will hadn`t heard the alarm, 'Very unlikely', Jack. He thought. As he flipped on the light, he began to hiss, as if blinded. Making an odd squeaky noise, he opened his eyes again.  
  
If this was going to work at all... He pulled out a magic marker from the cupboard, and went back to where Will was "sleeping". Uncapping it quietly, he set the fine tip to just below Will `s nose, and gently pulled it outward, up, and around Will `s ear. He did the same to the other side, then on Will `s chin, he put in small print, 'i LoVe JaCk'  
  
He didn `t know exactly why he had done that. He guessed he just wanted to see if Will was a heavy sleeper, or a light sleeper. All he knew now was that he couldn `t wait until Will looked into a mirror. As he tiptoed back to his bed, Will opened his eyes, and tried to figure out a way to get the stuff off his face before morning.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Trying desperately to get it off by rubbing, he finally resorted to lick his finger, then rubbing. He couldn`t really tell if it was off, or on.  
  
Understanding that is was permanent marker, he made a funny noise, then sunk under the flap of the sleeping bag he had brought.  
  
'As I lay me down to bed  
  
I pray the lord I keep my head.  
  
And as the night begins to wane,  
  
I pray the lord I `ll still be sane'  
  
_-_-_-_-_  
  
Short, yes. Anyways, better than the others. Throughout this story, you will see Jack tormenting Will mercilessly.  
  
Next chapter up soon I hope! 


	2. Ahem BE MY VALENTINE!

Jackanory: Thank you! Thank you kindly! Yes, there will be much Will torture. You see how fun I can be? Yes. I am fun.  
  
YOU PEOPLE! I am so disappointed! I had it up for two days and you didnt review! j/k j/k! Anyways...  
  
I still need a beta reader! Please, e-mail, or put in a review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Still do not own PotC characters! Totally horrible... Anyways...  
  
WARNINGS: J/W in this chapter! I hope. If not... R&R anyways!  
  
On with the story...  
  
PS: Oh yes, if anyone was wondering, most of the couples, (except Anna and Other) are already paired up!  


  
  
That morning, two hours after Jacks masquerade, to be exact, Will had decided it would be safe to sneak off to the bathroom and inspect the damage. Little did he know of course that Jack was close on his heals, holding a purple marker in one hand, and a box in the others.  
  
Terrible that Will had forgotten at 5:32 that it was Valentines Day. Pity. It was when Will had flipped on the light...  
  
That Jack had lept forth, scribbling all of Wills nightshirt and skin as much has he could with purple lines. He almost began laughing manically, but knew it would wake his mother, Lindzy. (Stupid name, I know) By this time, Will had begun to freak out. But as soon as he had ralized it was Jack doodling all over him, Will had calmed and stilled. He turned as Jack made a final doodle across Wills face.  
  
Jack then paused, his hand still halfway in the air. Will took this chance to steal a glance at the bathroom mirror. He shook his head. He couldve been the Two Eyed No Horned Non-Flying Purple Person.  
  
Jack bit his lip.  
  
"This is very... awkward..." he mumbled, grinning like a fox. Will raised his eyebrows, mumbling a, "Do ya really think?!"  
  
Jack then pulled the box into view. "Dont hate me, Valentine!" he smiled, a strand of his auburn hair fell into his face, making him seem like a devil/angel mix. He opened the little heart box, and it revealed about twenty small chocolates. 'I can get away with anything...' Jack thought.  
  
Will, was now contemplating about how Jack wouldve remembered this, this early in the morning. Of course... It was planned...  
  
Jack beamed as if he had won a war by himself as Will observed the chocolates. "I got those with my own money you know!" he said even more proudly than the rest of his body revealed. Will couldnt help but smile. His dark hair may be astray, and his face purple, not just by marker but by flushing so deep, and just the look on Jacks face made his heart melt.  
  
He took the chocolates and set them on the sink, putting his arms around Jacks waist.  
  
"Thank you. I think Ill eat them later." He said quietly, and suggestively.  
  
"Will you share them with me?" Jack asked, pouting with little puppy eyes that Will found O-So-Adorable.  
  
The taller dark haired boy nodded in response, kissing Jacks nose easily from his heights advantage.  
  
Jack grinned happily.  
  
One.) Will just kissed his nose.  
  
Two.) Free chocolate baby! Woot!  
  
----  
  
Hello! New chapter! More to come! ( Anna and others will come up tomorrow! 


	3. School Days

Jackanory: Thank you again! So much. I do my best! : -)  
  
Ria Erif: Yeah. I know. I try to but then I realize how long Its taking, and I want the update up quickly, so it will be short. Ill try to make it longer though. : -)  
  
I STILL NEED A BETA READER! Jackanory? Ria? Please?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pirates of the Carabbean. Or Will. Or Jack. Although I want to...

* * *

So, groggily, and with a lot of chin rubbing, the two headed back off to bed. (For sleep. Yeah... Sleep... Okay. No smut now. Well... Maybe later. ; -))  
  
As Will settled back into his sleeping bag, Jack made his way over to his bed. Neither boy wanted to go to sleep. Nor did they want to talk. But... There was something they _did_ want to do... But- couldn t-because –their –parents –wouldn t –let -them.  
  
But of course...  
  
Will got up from his cross-legged position on the floor, and set himself down next to Jack. Jack of course, was surprised. Will usually never was one to start something. Jack couldn t (( A/N Yes, I know that is spaced out. It s the only way I can write contractions! **Curses Stupid Microsoft Window... Thing**...) even remember the last time he and Will even _did_ something. Except from the kiss on the nose, and a few snogs (Started by himself, not Will) now and again, they had been pretty much clean in the month of May.  
  
In about ten minutes, Jacks alarm would go off, signaling that 5:42 had come arolling in, and that it was time to get up and ready for school. Curse him for bringing Will over for a week day.  
  
_Poor kid, probably wont evan have the shit off his face befor ethe bus comes..._  
  
Jack thought somewhat sadly. Maybe Will could borrow one of his turtle – necks. With the convenient hole in the stomach... Nah. Will would kill him if he found out. So.  
  
_Hmmm..._

The seconds flew by, as Will sat, occasionally stretching out a finger and stroking Jack s slender leg with it. "You know, those chocolates will melt in that stuffy bathroom." Will then said casually, as if that was normal discussion at... 5:37 in the morning.  
  
_Speaking of wich..._  
  
Jack leaned forward and pulled the trigger so the alarm wouldnt go off. Will scrunched up his nose angrily at being disrupted. "And we gotta-"he began, but was cut off as Jack kissed his lips in a soft, delicate way, before standing up.  
  
"You know I m not a morning person luv, but if we hurry, we may be able to get some of those lines off your face." Jack mumbled, staggering towards the bathroom after tripping over Wills overnight bag.  
  
Will sneered. Something he did n t usually do. "And what if I don t _want_ to go to school this morn?" he asked slyly. Jack stopped in the doorframe, looking surprised.  
  
"You don t want to go to school?" an auburn eyebrow arched in question. Will smirked. "No. Not really..." Jack turned to face Will, who was still sitting crosslegged on the bed. "That s odd." Jack commented. Not that he really _cared_ though, of course. Will smiled, loosing his sensual air.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, help me get this lines off my face."  
  
Jack looked a little disappointed at not being able to keep Will like he had been, but of course... he still wasnt complaining. Will was smiling! He loved it when the boy smiled.  
  
In about twenty minutes, they were set. Most of the time was filled with the frantic scrubbing, and rubbing of Wills face, done mostly by Jack. Heh...  
  
So, now they were at the bustop, Will wearing a baggy shirt that fell over his knees. (Jack got a kick out of that. Suggestive Wink) and Jack in a shirt that Will had dared him to wear. (It used to be his moms and had a pink kitten on it with little butterflies around its head.)  
  
About two minutes before the bus came, a dark girl with her arm slung under a mans arm, came into view. She had dark long curly hair, (A/N Yeah yeah, I know... Funky hair.) and an emerald green T-Shirt.  
  
Jack looked up and waved. "Hey Anna. Hey Rackett!"

* * *

YAY! We all know who Annamarias mystery love is! lol! Rackett! Bad match... I know...  
  
Anyhow, I still need a Beta Reader! 


	4. A Bus Ride

Ria Erif: A beta reader is someone who over reads the story, like, checks for grammar mistakes, and spelling errors. :-)  
  
Jackanory: Thank you! Your reviews are much appreciated!   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own PotC or the characters. I only own... Well... No one, except myself. Yes, I am in this chapter. Mwaha! Plus, Tanner and Christy are in the back of my bus when I get on. Looks around nervously Hope they aren't reading this... Well, I usually get on after them, then, (in the order of the story) Caleb, Devon, Shelby, Bianca and Vanessa, then Jamie, Maria, Page, Mindy, Katie, and Dakota, then McKayla! So, you've learned something about me! Oh yeah, everything written down here is true! Eyes pop out from hysterical laughter

* * *

Annamaria smiled as she approached them. "Hey Jack. Hey Will!" she said as Rackett nodded in greetings. His sandy blond hair fell over his slightly large eye. It really wasnt noticeable, but he had had a problem with his eye, making it a little larger than his other.  
  
Jack grinned sideways, and turned back towards a noise. Sounded like- Screeching tires? "I do believe Elizabeth's driving to school this morning..." Will commented, also hearing the squealing tires. Jack had to laugh. Poor Elizabeth had gotten a new chevrolette, and couldn't drive worth a damn. Just last week she had taken out a stop sign!  
  
Poor dear, dear Elizabeth!  
  
The black car came sliding into view around the corner, coming to an abrupt halt at- No, well, on the curb, and a girl with long golden hair pulled into a pony tail stuck her head out the driver's side, wearing dark sun glasses which were very unnecessary this hour of morning. She also wore a blush. "Hey guys!" she said breathlessly.  
  
"Hey Lizzy." Will said, fighting back a laugh.  
  
"So, come to drive us to school and take out a barn along the way?" Jack chided, with a grin that looked almost identical to Will's.  
  
"Ha-Ha. So funny I forgot to laugh." Elizabeth said lamely. "That just makes me feel so much better." She tucked her head back in and rolled up the window. They knew that would happen. Her dad had known about her bad driving habits, and said she couldn't drive anyone to school. It's kind of funny to be honest. So yeah, with that, she waved, and the tires squelched up the road, and over a hill, leaving the four to wait for the bus.  
  
Rackette put an arm around Annamaria's shoulder. (She had started to shiver.) Jack made to do so with Will, but ended up poking Will's eye. Jack grinned apologetically, Will held his eye, Annamaria giggled, and Rackette stared.  
  
"What the heck?" he mumbled, looking up the road as the bus came. Jack laughed.  
  
Now, you should know, Rackette really isn't much of their group. Wasn't too thrilled that Annamaria's friends consisted of Jack, Will, and Brad Gibbs either. He didn't much mind Elizabeth. She acted normal. Sometimes. The bus swiveled around the curb into view, getting their attention instantly. The bus came to a halt in front of them, and Jack led the way up the three steps to the inside. (Will finally let go of his now red eye.)  
  
There were two girls in the back. Tanner and Christy. Jack and Will never made contact, but as they were part of the more... Popular (A/N Cough/Speak 'Slutty') group, so Annamaria dragged Rackette back there with them. Will and Jack set down in the second seat to the right, ready for when Erin got on. Erin was one of those goofy people. Hell yeah! (A/N Really, I am. So is McKayla.) So... Waiting... Carole the bus driver turned onto 650 W, down the dusty gravel road. Bad location really. They stopped at the small white house on a hill where a girl in a flowered skirt and a black top stood waiting with a cat hanging around her ankles.  
  
The moment she boarded the bus, the country song, 'She's a Wild One' played loudly. Jack grinned. It suited her, really. She practically fell into the seat next to them. She had a violen case under her arm, a trombone case handle in her hand, and a binder in the hand with the violen case.  
  
"Erin-"  
  
"Don't you _dare_ say a word." She said, stressing out the word dare.  
  
"Word." Jack said smiling.  
  
"Fuck off." She muttered, setting the trombone case by her feet.  
  
"Naughty language. What's bugging you?" Will asked, generally worried. Whenever Erin cursed... Not in a very good mood.  
  
"My stupid mom." She said.  
  
"What happened?" Jack and Will said in usion.  
  
"She fucking refused my offers."  
  
"Offers for what?" asked Will, cautiously.  
  
"You're too young to worry about it." She said.  
  
"By one year!" Will complained.  
  
"It's not fair to use that to your advantage!" Jack pointed out. Just because she was eighteen didn't mean that they, the seventeen year olds, couldn't know!  
  
"My offers for band camp." Erin said, sadly.  
  
"I don't think you can enter with..." Will paused, "six instruments..."  
  
"I can do piano, violen, recorder, trombone, saxophone, and flute!"  
  
"You can't narrow it down?!"  
  
"I tried..."

* * *

I know, it was kind of spaced out, but it is pretty long!  
  
Next chapter up soon!


	5. More Of the Bus Ride

A/N I am BACK! And still without a beta-reader... IT'S NOT FAIR! Anyways, a new chapter, a new beginning that has already happened! Yeah!  
  
WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Will and Jack SLASH! So... BEWARE!  
  
Ah, yes. I do play all those instruments. I'm not that great with the harp though...

* * *

"Yeah, you tried alright. Barely!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
Erin sneered.  
  
"I can't help that I love music," she began, "and that it _WAS_ a free country."  
  
"Was?" Will asked, eyebrows raised, and an amused expression on his face. The bus stopped and Devon Gambin got on, going to the nearest EXIT seat, and sitting down. About twenty seconds later, Shelby Overholt got on, walking down the aisle towards the back of the bus, needing to finish some undone homework. Their conversation was paused again when Vanessa and Bianca got on.  
  
Finally, they continued.  
  
"So, it 'was' a free country?" Will asked again.  
  
"Yeah, since, band only allows you to enter with one, one STUPID instrument!" she then looked at her trombone and violin case. "I really, really didn't mean that lovelys." She cooed lovingly.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. He then looked at Will (while Erin was busy shining her instrument cases,) and gave him the swirly finger, or the 'insane' gesture. Will snickered, and Erin glanced up suspiciously. The bus stopped again, and a boy called Caleb got on.  
  
Jack waved at Erin, grinning.  
  
Erin's sneer grew bigger, and her eyes narrowed. "What did you do? You child-thriving-butt-muncher."  
  
Jack [and] Will's eyebrows raised, and they asked in perfect usion(or whatever) "Butt-Muncher?"  
  
Erin shrugged.  
  
"Yes. Butt-Munchers." she said.  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
The bus, again stopped, at a long lane, and about... Six kids got on. Their names, were... (Oh Boy) Mindy, Katie, Paige, Dakota, Jamie, and Maria.  
  
After about twenty seconds of them finding places to sit, Erin continued. "Jack, respect your elders."  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"You said 'Uh-huh' when I said butt-muncher."  
  
Jack shrugged.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So this! RESPECT ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, ME! NOTHING BUT ME!"  
  
She said in a commanding voice. Haha. Commanding doesn't call it. Deprived of their natural warmth calls it! (Haha, I am so amazing... lol)  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Will you shut up?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You want me to hit you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then shut up!"  
  
"No."  
  
Erin sighed and turned in her seat. McKayla was getting on now anyways.

* * *

Haha. I'm so cool... Anyhow, I STILL NEED A BETA-READER! 


End file.
